


Late

by NiKaTaru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiKaTaru/pseuds/NiKaTaru
Summary: After a Halloween party Simon and Izzy run into a strange sort of Halloween fanThis is just a little funny story~





	Late

"I like your style of party." Izzy said smiling while she strolled besides Simon through the streets.  
"I take that as a big compliment." He answered with a bright smile.  
"You should. I'm a party-expert and I know how to dress up."  
Simon let his eyes flow again over the sexy angel costume Izzy had picked for the Halloween party they just had left. He had found out about it just some days ago and after some back and forth and with a bit of Clary encouraged him, he had asked Izzy to come with him.  
"I can see your eyes little devil." she teased him and he blushed. He hadn't meant to stare at her but she was just so beautiful. He thought that since the first day they met. But when he stared to know her better, he learned that her heart was even more beautiful and that was when he realized he had fell for her. He knew he should now say something that compliments her. But even that he talked so much, mostly he didn't know the right words to say in situations like this. Shortly, before he brought himself in trouble because of stupid words that came out of his words without will, he stopped immediately.  
"Is everything all right?"  
"Did you hear that?"  
"I don't have vampire hearing. So will you tell me or shall I activate my rune?"  
"Someone is sobbing. This way."

It didn't took them long to reach the little side street where the noise seem to come from. On the steps to a restaurant back door they could uncover a small figure. It looked a bit like an octopus human mix. Two tentacles covered his face while the rest of the green figure shook from sobbing. At first they had thought it must be a little boy in Halloween costume, but the tears run over his checks were black.  
"Demon!" Izzy shout out as a warning while she regretted that she hadn't bring her wipe. Immediately the demon looked up. Black but totally sad eyes met their own eyes.  
"Wait." Simon held his meant to be girlfriend back, when she started to get in fight position.  
"He cries."  
"It's a trick." still not relaxed Izzy answered.  
"No it's not!" the demon protested. "I am sad. Even demons can cry or have a bad day." It muttered on. "Leave me alone Nephilims. I already missed Halloween. There is no need to make my day worse. So please just go."  
Izzy had to blink twice before she let her arms sank down. She couldn’t remember a demon who ever had said please before.  
"What do you mean you missed Halloween? It's still Halloween." Simon tried to show him the good side, while the demon left more and more slime on the steps it sat on.  
"You should know. The sun rises soon, what means I have to go back and I didn't even start with trick or treat." It sobbed again.  
"You want to go for trick or treat?"  
Isabelle asked unbelieving, starting to guess she had too much punch.  
"Why not?"  
"I guess we just didn't think that demons would like chocolate."  
Simon added to calm everything a bit.  
"Why shouldn’t I like chocolate?" The demon started to talk and talk while his slime started to make a puddle around him.  
"I like many things from up here. Especially mix tapes. But I heard they are out, the last time I was summoned here. So I thought about Halloween. Trick or treat sounded like fun. But I couldn't get here the last I guess years. Time always runs so fast, doesn’t it? And now I'm too late. The warlock who owed me a favor just messed it up. Can you believe he nearly forgot to summon me?"  
"Unbelievable." Simon said fast don't really know what to say to it.  
"And now you sit here and what sob until sunlight sends you back?" Izzy asked.  
The demon would have blinked if he could do it.  
"Right! We can go to Trick or Treat together."  
Izzy now gave Simon a look. That wasn't what she had meant.  
"You would do that? Why should I believe you? Nephilims always tricks you. Only old warlocks are worse they are forgetful too."  
Simon showed his fangs.  
"Because I'm not a Nephilim."  
"Wait. Simon what do you do? He is still a demon." Izzy whispered still not happy about the offer Simon had given the demon.  
"So what? I'm half demon too now. And you still did went on a date with me, didn't you?"  
Izzy looked at him for a little time than she smirked.  
"So I was right and it was a date."  
Simon blushed.  
"Would it be bad if it was?"  
"Not at all." she said still smiling before she turned to the demon.  
"Ok. You got your company for trick or treat, let’s go."  
The demon jumped up and showed a wide smile with knife sharp teeth but his black eyes still shows his happiness. When they walked out of the side street it was still smiling.  
"By the way I'm Simon and that is Isabelle. Do you have a name?"  
"Elyaas. I'm Elyaas."

Sometimes it just doesn't matters how late it is when you are with friends.

______________________________________________________________________________

The next morning somewhere else~

"Magnus!"  
"Yes my sweet Alexander?"  
"Why is there slime in the coffee pot?"

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe somebody might knew Elyaas from the book "The Bane chronicles"  
> I just loved that little demon and when I thought about Sizzy taking a demon with them for trick or treat  
> it had to be him.
> 
> I hope you had fun reading it  
> leave a comment or/and kudos if you like


End file.
